Disappearance
by DragonUk
Summary: When everything goes wrong, with no way to put it right... how does our favourite Dami-saiyan Mirai Trunks handle it? Warning- Dramatic and a bit deep... Please read.


Disclaimer- I don't own it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Disappearance  
  
The building was quiet. Not a sound stirred between the curved walls of the Capsule Corporation. The rooms were empty. Unusual. The lab was quiet, the usual humming of the machines, gone, almost as if the sound had been sucked out of them. The kitchen, was deserted, nothing in site except the furniture.  
  
The mansion was abandoned, almost as if the occupants had fled. Apart from the fact that there was nothing to flee from. The times were peaceful, thankfully. But everywhere was the same. Quiet and deserted. Nothing roamed the streets except the rodents and felines. The city was there own. Not that there was much in the city. It had never been able to stand up to its full pride after the attacks. It was more like a town. The streets rowed with houses, all identical, each with its curtains drawn, and the doors shut.  
  
'No-one home' they said. 'Nothing here, go away, leave me be, I'm all alone.' Yes, the houses seemed to talk, and so did the building in the "city". They all said the same thing. 'They're not here'.  
  
It was like a picture, nothing moved, a painting almost. But the painting was real, and not something from an artist mind as he gazed at an active city. No, this was real. The houses were right; there was no-one home.  
  
Such a loss, a whole city, for what? Where had they vanished to? Surely they had left, and were not forced. Or had they died in their sleep? Whisked away by a dream, that turned into reality. The reality being that they weren't alive, or simply not there. Not there when their children were growing up. Or not existent.  
  
A Ghost town, a town where nothing lived. Where the people simply disappeared, never to be seen again.  
  
And yet, I am turning away from the subject. For this is not a story about Ghost cities, but about one's loss. And here, is where the story starts, in the city, the 'ghost' city.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Trunks Vegeta Briefs slumped his shoulders. It had been a week, and there was no trace of the world. Yes, the 'earth' was still there, but where were the people that made the 'earth' into a 'world'? And transformed the 'mud ball' into a planet worthy of a title. They were gone. All of them. His mother, Bulma Briefs had disappeared before any of them. She had disappeared without a trace. This panicked the whole city of course, the most powerful minded woman was gone. Leaving nothing in her wake.  
  
Soon the others started to go. The people roaming the streets disappeared first, they started to fade, then disappeared. Then, the people who had taken refuge in their houses did the same. Soon, everyone was gone. All, except the Demi-saiyan Trunks. What was he to do? What could he do?  
  
There wasn't much he could do, but he tried his hardest to look for the 'world'. He searched, for years it seemed. But he never found anything. What ever happened in the cities was as lost as the people themselves. There was no sign of any human ki's, they were gone. There was no way to track them down.  
  
So, the Demi-Saiyan Warrior did something he barely did, he gave up and returned to his house. It was nightfall by then, and the rooms were dark, cold and lonely. The hallways creaked as his boots walked on top of them. The doors creaked.  
  
Trunks sighed. The realisation settling in. His mother, was gone. Never to come back. His hope, his joy, and half of himself was torn away like words ripped from a piece of paper. The rest of him felt empty. There was nothing to fill it. His pride was small, and that was all he had left. All hope was lost, his joy had died with the disappearance of his mother. And half of himself wasn't there. But he felt as if he was only a 'thing'. He couldn't love, there was nothing to love. And nothing to love him. Care? What was there to care for? Happiness? In all his life he had never really felt the feeling of pure happiness. That had been squeezed out of him when he was still a child.  
  
Most of him was gone, there wasn't much left. Trunks walked into his room and over to his bed where he sat. On his bedside cabinet, was a photo of him and his mother after he had defeated the androids. How happy she looked.  
  
Gently, he ran his finger down the picture of his mother. A single tear escaped, and dropped onto the photo.  
  
Trunks lay down. The loss too much for him, yet he continued to look at the picture, and willed himself to remember every single detail of her. He willed himself to remember how happy she had been when he announced that the Androids were gone. How happy she had been when he came home.  
  
Now it didn't feel like home, it felt like a prison. He was trapped in between iron bars. And those Iron bars were made of guilt; he was guilty that he had allowed the androids to do what they did. Anger joined with the guilt, he was angry with himself for not being strong enough. Angry at him self for not knowing what was going to happen, and what did happen. How did it happen? Why did it happen? Guilt took over, he was guilty for not helping them, guilty for not knowing how to help them.  
  
And then came sadness. It overwhelmed him with the loss of him mother and the people he had fought so hard to protect.  
  
He dropped the photo. It fell off the side of the bed, where it fell on the floor. The glass cracked and smashed. The sound of it ignored.  
  
Trunks was shaking as he lay. There was nothing of him that was good. It had did along with his people. He wasn't a Saiyan; Saiyans wouldn't be like this. they wouldn't mourn over loss. No, Trunks was no Saiyan, he was half of one. He was half a person. He closed his eyes, and calmed down.  
  
H breathed in deeply, then let it out again. He felt empty, and indeed he was. He was empty, and he would never be filled back up again. He would stay the way he was.  
  
And soon, Trunks Vegeta Briefs would take the same fate as the rest. For he wasn't full. and the part of himself that was empty, started to fade away. Soon half of him was gone. And he felt as if he was beginning to fill again. But he wasn't. Never the less, he closed his eyes, and welcomed the feeling.  
  
Trunks disappeared, he didn't go to the afterlife. But stayed, half way in between. Trunks had never died, but he wasn't alive either. He had simply, disappeared.  
  
*********************************************** Review 


End file.
